lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte and the Beast/Transcript
(ZEBRAS NEIGHING) BUNGA: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it zebra- deebras! It's the giraffes' turn to use the watering hole! THURSTON: This is an outrage! We just want a drink of water! BUNGA: You'll get one. You just need to wait your turn. ONO: Indeed. Sharing water is part of the Circle of Life. THURSTON: But giraffes are so slow! With those long necks it takes them forever to swallow. FULI: Everyone gets on edge when the water's running low. KION: It'll be okay,as long as we can keep them from fighting over it. BESHTE: Well, it's been pretty peaceful so far. (GORILLA ROARING) SHUJAA: (ROARING) FULI: What is that? SHUJAA: Me Shujaa! BUNGA: Think he's trying to cut the line? (SHUJAA ROARS) THURSTON: (SCREAMS) Panic and run! Panic and run! (ALL PANICKING AND SCREAMING) KION: Beshte! Ono! Get the herds somewhere safe! BESHTE: You got it, Kion! ONO: Affirmative! We've gotta stop that gorilla. FULI: You sure about that? BUNGA: Thought you'd never ask. SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda! KION: No! Stop tearing up the Pride Lands! BUNGA: Yeah! Or you'll have to deal with the Lion Guard! SHUJAA: Lion Guard? Okay. BUNGA: You asked for it! Zuka Zama! (GRUNTING) SHUJAA: Mmm. (CHUCKLES) Back rub good. Higher? BUNGA: Yeah, okay! Take this! And this! And this! SHUJAA: Mmm. KION: Bunga, you can stop. Shujaa seems... friendly. BUNGA: He does? Huh. Then my work here is done. FULI: So, you're not here to make trouble? SHUJAA: No! (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) Shujaa help Lion Guard. Shujaa save water from long-necks and stripes. KION: "Save?" (CHUCKLES) Shujaa, I think you misunderstood... ONO: Kion! The zebras and giraffes are safe and... (GASPS) Hapana! Sorry! My mistake! BESHTE: We haven't met, have we? SHUJAA: Shujaa new. Sent by King Sokwe! ONO: The gorilla king of the Theluji Mountains? That King Sokwe? SHUJAA: He hear bad Outlanders hurt Pride Lands. He say, "Shujaa, go help Lion Guard! Do what Shujaa do best!" FULI: And what does Shujaa do best? SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda! SHUJAA: ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Shujaa ponda! ♪ It's what Shujaa do ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Shujaa ponda! ♪Shujaa smash for you ♪ Shujaa bash and crash ♪ Shujaa make big smash ♪ Better get out of the way ♪ Shujaa big and strong ♪ It no take long ♪ Shujaa smash it up today ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Shujaa ponda! ♪ It what Shujaa do ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Shujaa ponda! ♪ Shujaa smash for you ♪ Shujaa smash for you ♪ Shujaa smash for you ♪ FULI: That is pretty impressive. ONO: Adult gorillas can pick up ten times their body weight. Common knowledge, really. BUNGA: Strongest in the mountains, meet the strongest in the Pride Lands! SHUJAA: You strong, too? Show Shujaa! BESHTE: Aw, I don't like to show off. KION: It's okay, Beshte. Show him. BESHTE: Okay, I guess... Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTS) SHUJAA: Oh, Beshte very strong! Shujaa and Beshte play catch! (ONO SQUAWKS) ONO: I think I'll stay up here for a while. KION: King Sokwe was right. We can definitely use your help. ONO: Maybe sooner than you think! The hyenas, crocs, and jackals are attacking Big Springs! They're facing off against Basi! BESHTE: Dad? Oh, no! SHUJAA: No! (SNORTS) Dad in danger? KION: Not for long. Come on, Shujaa! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! SHUJAA: Shujaa defend, too! KION: Okay, here's the plan... SHUJAA: Shujaa have plan! Shujaa ponda! OUTLANDERS: (GROWLING AND SNARLING) BASI: That's far enough! This is our territory! KIBURI: Not for long. Get 'em! (SHUJAA ROARS) SHUJAA: Me Shujaa! JANJA: What's a Shujaa? CHUNGU: I think it's the biggest baboon I've ever seen! KIBURI: Who cares how big he is? We got him outnumbered! REIREI: We sure do. SHUJAA: Numbers not matter! Shujaa can't count! (GRUNTS) (REIREI AND GOIGOI YELPING) FULI: Think he needs our help? (SHUJAA GROWLS) SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda! Shujaa ponda! (REIREI AND GOIGOI YELPING) KION: Looks like he's got it under control. SHUJAA: Shujaa... (GRUNTS) ponda! KIBURI: Takes more than a few flying rocks to scare a croc! (BOULDERS RUMBLING) (BOTH SCREAMING) CHUNGU: What do we do, Janja? SHUJAA: (GROWLS) JANJA: We run, furbrains! We run! (HYENAS WHIMPERING) SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda! (HYENAS SCREAMING) (ORYXES SCREAMING) JANJA: Now we run! BUNGA: That was un-Bunga-lievable! Shujaa ponda. KION: Thanks, Shujaa. BESHTE: That was Poa! FULI: It was pretty great. ONO: It was, but... look! MUHANGUS: Hey! Who put these boulders on my den? MASIKIO: Lion Guard? A little help? (ORYXES MOANING) SHUJAA: Shujaa do bad? KION: No! Shujaa did great! We just might have a little clean-up to do. SCAR: The Lion Guard defeated you? Again? JANJA: No! Scar, it ain't what you think! REIREI: Yeah! It was a big gorilla that defeated us again. I mean, for the first time. KIBURI: That's right! The Lion Guard just stood there and watched. SCAR: One gorilla beat all of you? REIREI: Well, yeah. But he was huge! And strong! JANJA: You shoulda seen him! Rippin' up trees, Throwin' boulders. REIREI: He even knocked down a whole hillside! SCAR: Hmm. So a gorilla's tearing up the Pride Lands while trying to help the Lion Guard? (CHUCKLES) That's perfect! KIBURI: It is? SCAR: Of course! It means all we have to do is keep attacking, then he'll do more damage to the Pride Lands than we ever could! (EVIL LAUGH) KION: Sorry about your den, Muhangus. SHUJAA: Shujaa just try help hippos. MUHANGUS: Help hippos? Hippos are huge! They don't need help. KION: Well, they kinda did. ONO: Okay, Kion! The oryxes are all untangled now. BUNGA: And the hares are out! MASIKIO: Thank you. BUNGA: See ya! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! That's the last one, Muhangus. All your den entrances are uncovered. MUHANGUS: What about that one? SHUJAA: Ooh! Shujaa get. Shujaa help aardvark! Oops. FULI: Maybe you should just let us handle the cleanup. BUNGA: Are you kidding? Mashed termites are my favorite! Thanks, Shujaa! ONO: Uh, I don't think there's time to eat. The hyenas, crocs and jackals are back in the Pride Lands! FULI: Where? ONO: On the Savannah, just beyond Nyani Grove! KION: Then we'll go through the Grove and cut 'em off! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! SHUJAA: Shujaa defend! KION: How we doin', Ono? ONO: They're still coming, Kion! Looks like they're after some antelope! You'll see them once we get through these trees! SHUJAA: Cut through Grove? Shujaa help! Shujaa ponda! KION: Shujaa, wait! Baboons... (BABOONS SQUAWKING) ...live in those trees. FULI: Well, (SCOFFS) they used to. ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! Look where they're going! (BABOONS SCREECHING) (BABOONS SCREECHING) (BUFFALOES BELLOWING) KION: Fuli, Beshte! Stop those buffaloes! FULI: On it! BESHTE: Got it! KION: Bunga, Ono, you're with me! BUNGA: Gotcha! ONO: Affirmative! SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda! KION: Shujaa, stop! SHUJAA: Shujaa clear path! (GRUNTS) CROCODILES: (SNARLING) JANJA: Anybody see that big gorilla? SHUJAA: (ROARS) Path clear, Kion. JANJA: (SNICKERS) Scar was right. That guy's a menace. C'mon! SABLE ANTELOPES: (BELLOWING) KION: We'll never catch them before they reach the antelopes. Ono! Tell the antelopes to take cover in the Grove. ONO: On it! SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda? KION: You won't need to. Just stay behind me. BUNGA: Wait til ya see this! ONO: Antelopes! Hurry! Follow me into Nyani Grove! KION: (ROARS) (ALL SCREAMING) SHUJAA: That best thing ever! KION: Thanks, Shujaa. BESHTE: Well, we stopped the stampede. And no one got hurt. KION: So that was the good news. And then there's the bad news. Nyani Grove is a mess. SHUJAA: Shujaa clean! (GRUNTS) (ALL SCREAM) (BIRDS SQUAWKING) KION: Shujaa! No! Don't touch anything! SHUJAA: But... Shujaa want to help. BESHTE: You do help, Shujaa. And we're really grateful. It's just, sometimes... KION: Sometimes you don't know your own strength. BUNGA: I know his own strength! It's almost as un-Bunga-lievable as Beshte's! ONO: Yes. But when Beshte uses his strength, he doesn't cause all this damage. BESHTE: I just know how to control my strength. That's all. Hey! Maybe I can teach Shujaa how to control his strength. FULI: That's actually a great idea. BESHTE: What do you think, Shujaa? Want me to teach you how to control your strength? SHUJAA: Shujaa no understand. But if Shujaa with Beshte, Shujaa say "okay". BESHTE: Oh, great! Let's go! Hmm. Let's see, what should I show you first? LAINI: Beshte? Beshte! Is that you? BESHTE: Hey, Laini! LAINI: (SCREAMS) What is that? SHUJAA: What? Where? BESHTE: (LAUGHS) It's okay, Laini. This is Shujaa. He's my friend. LAINI: Uh, if you say so. BESHTE: So, what's the kerbubble? LAINI: It's that serval! He jumped into our tree and won't leave! We're sure he wants to eat us. SERVAL: No, I don't! I jumped up here to catch a bird, but it flew away. And I'm not as good at jumping down as I am at jumping up. BESHTE: Okay, Shujaa. First lesson. What should we do about a stuck serval? SHUJAA: Shujaa tear down tree! Serval fall out! ALL: No! BESHTE: Shujaa, this tree is the galagos' home. You can't just tear it down. You gotta think first, then act. SHUJAA: Hmm. "Think." Okay. Shujaa try. Oh! Idea! SERVAL: Thanks! It feels great to be down from there. So long, galagos. BESHTE: Good thinking, Shujaa. SHUJAA: Aw, Shujaa thank Beshte. (BESHTE GASPS) (GALAGOS SCREAMING) SHUJAA: Oops. BESHTE: Phew! Good thing Ndefu Grove's got a lotta trees! SHUJAA: Shujaa think he flip that tree now, Fly galagos back home! LAINI That's okay! We're good! We'll get back on our own! Thanks, though! BESHTE: It's okay, Shujaa. You didn't know the tree would spring back. Hey! Here's a chance to try again. See? Even teeny tiny Pride Landers sometimes need help. SHUJAA: Oh! Pretty bug stuck. BESHTE: Yep. So you'll need to be extra gentle to help him. SHUJAA: Very gentle. BESHTE: Right. Now, think about what you need to do. SHUJAA: Shujaa move little rocks first! (GRUNTS SOFTLY) Beshte, look! Pretty bug free! (LAUGHS) BESHTE: You did it, Shujaa! SHUJAA: Shujaa did it! (RUMBLING) Oops. BESHTE: It's okay, Shujaa. The big rock didn't actually land on anybody, And you did save the butterfly. SHUJAA: (SIGHS) True. (KIFARU MOANING) BESHTE: Kifaru? Kifaru? KIFARU: (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Are you okay? KIFARU: Is that you, Beshte? BESHTE: Sure is. Where's your tickbird? KIFARU: I gave Mwenzi the day off. And now I can't find the watering hole. BESHTE: Hear that? Kifaru needs our help. KIFARI: Who's that with you, a pangolin? SHUJAA: Pangolin? BESHTE: Rhinos can't see too well. That's why he needs us to help him out of this dead end. SHUJAA: Easy! Shujaa ponda! Watering hole... (GRUNTS) That way! KIFARU: Ooh! I'll take your word for it. Thank you! SHUJAA: It feel good to help. BESHTE: It does, but... HYRAXES: (SQUEAKING) SHUJAA: Beshte? Why little fuzzies so sad? BESHTE: They're rock hyraxes, and you just kind of, uh, smashed their home. SHUJAA: No! No! No! What Shujaa do? What Shujaa do? BESHTE: Easy, Shujaa. We can still help. Don't worry, little hyraxes. We can find you a new home! HYRAXES: (SQUEAKING) BESHTE: Come on, Shujaa! Let's get these hyraxes a new place to live! SHUJAA: It no use! Shujaa no think, bad! Shujaa do think, bad! Shujaa no right ever! SHUJAA: ♪ Shujaa bash and crash ♪ Shujaa make big smash ♪ Better get out of the way ♪ Shujaa big and strong ♪ It no take long ♪ Shujaa smash it all today ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Shujaa ponda! ♪ It what Shujaa do ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Oh, way, oh! ♪ Shujaa ponda! ♪ Shujaa smash for you ♪ Shujaa smash for you ♪ (CRACKING) MBUNI: (SQUAWKS) SHUJAA: Shujaa no move so Shujaa no make trouble, ever! BESHTE: Shujaa! There you are. It's all okay. The hyraxes really like their new home. Shujaa? Are you okay? ONO: Beshte! Shujaa! Kion needs you! The Outlanders are attacking Big Springs again! And this time there's a fire! BESHTE: Oh, no! Shujaa, come on! We have to help! SHUJAA: If Shujaa help, Shujaa make worse. Shujaa stay. BESHTE: But, Shujaa... ONO: Beshte, the fire is spreading! BESHTE: I won't give up on you, Shujaa. You're my friend. I'll come back when the fire's out. KION: (GRUNTS) (FULI GRUNTS) (REIREI BARKS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! CHEEZI: (GRUNTS) (CROCODILES SNARLING) KIBURI: Say goodbye, hippo! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! CROCODILES: (GRUNTS) BASI: Beshte! Just in time! BESHTE: Better get the pod into the water, it's the safest place! BASI: This way, hippos! Everyone into the Springs! KION: (GRUNTS) JANJA: (GROWLS) (YELPS) BESHTE: Kion! What can I do? KION: We need you on fire breaks! I'm not gonna lose another part of the Pride Lands! BESHTE: I got it! BUNGA: How we doin'? OUTLANDERS: (SNARLING AND GROWLING) FULI: Not great. BUNGA: You gotta use the roar! KION: Can't! It'd spread the fire everywhere. ONO: Hapana! Kion! Fuli! Bunga! BESHTE: (GASPS) (GRUNTS) ALL: Beshte! ONO: Hapana! KION: Beshte, are you okay? BESHTE: (GROANS) It's my leg. I can't get up! FULI: The fire's getting closer! BUNGA: That's okay, we'll get'cha outta here, Big B! (STRAINING) It might take a while. KION: We're not strong enough to move him. Ono, get Shujaa! Tell him Beshte's hurt, and we need him, now! ONO: Affirmative! Shujaa! Follow me to Big Springs! SHUJAA: Hmm! No! Shujaa no move! If Shujaa stay, Shujaa no mess up. ONO: But it's Beshte! He hurt his leg. He needs you, Shujaa! SHUJAA: Beshte...need...Shujaa? Ono! Take Shujaa! Now! (ALL GRUNTING) BESHTE: (GRUNTING) SHUJA: Shujaa ponda! BESHTE: Shujaa! You came! SHUJAA: Shujaa help Beshte! Hmm. Beshte leg hurt, so... (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Shujaa, you did it! You thought first and you controlled your strength! SHUJAA: Shujaa did? BESHTE: Yes! You knew my leg was hurt, so you were careful and strong! SHUJAA: Shujaa careful and strong. Shujaa make no trouble no more! (LAUGHS) Now, Shujaa help Lion Guard! Shujaa think, then Shujaa ponda! Leave Lion Guard alone! KIBURI: Hey! What do you think you're doing? SHUJAA: You not listen? Shujaa think, Shujaa ponda! CHUNGU: Whoa! He sure ponda'ed them good! JANJA: Oh, I'm not waiting around for him to ponda me! REIREI: Me, neither. (ALL WHIMPERING) SHUJAA: Crocs go home with friends! (CROCODILES SCREAMING) TAMKA: Gorilla! (KIBURI AND TAMKA GRUNTING) SHUJAA: Now, Shujaa help put out fire! Shujaa ponda! Oops. KION: You did great, Shujaa. We couldn't have saved Big Springs without you. SHUJAA: Shujaa ponda. It what Shujaa do. BESHTE: You didn't just ponda, you thought first. You're a good friend, Shujaa. KION: And a great ally. We're lucky King Sokwe sent you here. SHUJAA: King Sokwe! He no see Shujaa think! Shujaa need show him. But Shujaa come back if Lion Guard need help. Shujaa promise. KION: It's a deal. Thank you, Shujaa. SHUJAA: Thank you! Goodbye, Lion Guard! Goodbye, strong friend Beshte! Me know me see you again! BESHTTE: So long! BUNGA: See you! KION: Bye! FULI: Bye! Think he'll make it home without knocking something over? (TREES CRASHING) SHUJAA: Oops! Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts